With the advent of touchscreens and mobile devices, virtual keyboards have become commonplace. Virtual keyboards are typically displayed, for example, when a user taps the screen to enter text while using an application on a touchscreen device. Despite their advantages, virtual keyboards are often difficult and cumbersome to use for certain activities.